The Knight was Crouched in the Alleyway
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: Four years ago, she was taken from me on Ishmael Night. Two years ago was the last time I saw her, during the Harmony Festival. Today, I'm taking her back. (no, this isn't ElsxEle)


**Disclaimer: Elsword is owned by KOG and published by KOGGames.**

* * *

The knight was crouched in the alleyway, a tan cloak obscured his features and a large sword was strapped to his back. Upon further inspection, one would notice his unruly red hair which was visible under his hood and his bright red eyes, narrowed in determination. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it at any moment.

The street was alit with festivities. People from across the land had gathered for the glorious execution. Booths lined the streets, selling everything from fried crab to ruve herb tea. Musicians strummed gaily in the background drawing massive crowds and drunken cheers. Despite the unruly citizens, the center of the street was clear, its boundary held by stoic guards dressed in oppressing white and gold robes.

The knight remembered the last time he had seen his sister two years ago.

 _Her appearance was different from the last time I saw her. Of course, she was dressed differently.  
_ Gone was her armored red dress, in favor of an elegant white one with golden highlight and shimmering cyan crystals. Her hair had changed too. Her red locks were now white with blue streaks, but it still had the length and elegance he remembered. Blue flecks shimmered behind her as she walked, drawing the gaze of the spectators.

 _I was disturbed by these changes but when she stepped up to the alter and chanted her prayer, I knew it was here. Her voice was unmistakable. Underneath the bleached hair and blank eyes was my sister who had gone missing two years prior._

He shoved his way to the front of the crowd, forcing past mesmerized chefs and merchants and breaking through the guards.

 _It's been so long since I saw her last! "Elesis! Elesis," I cried. My surroundings melted together as I met her gaze._

Her eyes widened slightly in recognition before returning to its blank state. She said nothing to him.

 _It must have been because of the guards. The guards who took her away from me. The guards who ripped my family apart. "Elesis, please! It's me, Elsword!"_

He was pinned down and detained.

 _She passed me without a second glance. No recognition at all. My insides grew cold. "What did they do to you?!" I was desperate. She was right there. Why? Why didn't she recognize me?_

The trumpets snapped him back into the present day. They signaled her arrival by carriage. "I'll save her this time," he muttered softly. His grip on his sword tightened

He did not remember what had happened when she was first taken away. It was a major regret of his.

 _It was late at night. There was harsh knocking. I was groggy from sleep. Voices streamed from downstairs._

His sister was talking with people outside.

 _What did she say? I only remember her soft voice as she crouched next to me. Her face was blurred as she whispered my name. "Elsword, I'll be going somewhere for a while. Be strong for me, okay?" I think I nodded. "Here," a soft clank. I later discovered it was her sword when I awoke, "this is for you. You're going to be great one day." She left. I don't remember her last expression. What kind of brother am I? I have save her. I must save for, if nothing than to atone for being a poor brother. Father always told me to grow up strong so I could protect the family like he had, and his father before him. But she's gone. Who am I to protect? I have to save her. The kingdom has no need for a knight in these times of peace. But her, she needs me. I'll save her. I have to._

The trumpets stopped and so did the crowd. They remained quiet while the el lady began to exit the carriage. The knight's legs tensed as he prepared for action. He charged the guards while they were occupied by the el lady. A heavy strike to the back took down one, and when the others surrounded him, a fiery blast stunned them long enough for him to get to the carriage. He reached out to grab her hand and froze.

 _Who was she?_

She was shorter than his sister was. Elesis was known for her height. She was much taller than the average woman by quite a large margin. The girl here was petite. She appeared younger than him and full head shorter

 _Why is she here?_

His expression changed from shock to blinding rage. He raised his sword overhead. The girl did not react. _How pitiful._ The guards, diligent as ever, did not let this continue. Chains of light bound his limbs in place. No one would harm the El lady; it was their life's duty to protect her.

" _WHERE IS MY SISTER?"_

Tears streamed down his face, as he glared at the woman in front of him.

" _WHERE IS SHE?"_

No one had heard him other than the lady he almost struck down. The seals around him silenced his voice. No one would have any inkling of the malpractice that surrounds the lady they idolize until the actions of Solace years after.

Other than the attack, the Harmony Festival continued without a hitch, and Ishmael Night shortly afterward. The world continued, ignorant of the sacrifice that allowed it to thrive. And even if they did know, why would they care? The sacrifice of a single girl kept the water clear and the fields green.

The knight was remembered as terrorist. A demon that had wanted to kill the el lady and steal the Great El. He was executed after a short trial. Rumors quickly spread about him following the fiasco.

"I saw his red eyes, they terrified me. Normal people don't have red eyes! My daughter had nightmares for weeks! Thank goodness he's gone."

"I swear that I saw fangs a-and snake eyes! Yes, he was smiling and laughing as he tried to cut down her holiness."

His neighbors were a bit more skeptical at first.

"Elsword? A demon? No, he was reclusive after the previous festival, but he would never try to _kill_ her, I mean his sister was the previous el lady, I heard."

They were quickly turned by the jeers thrown their way.

His sister was never found not even a corpse could be produced. No records of her writings or needs. Even her past had been erased. Only her prayer during the Harmony festival remained.

"Then how come you remember her?"

I smiled sadly at the question. "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Thanks for the read! Roast and review s'il vous plait!**


End file.
